Growing Up Together
by HelloToGoodbye
Summary: We all know Sam and Emily Uley would get married and have kids. We also know that their friends would have kids and they would all be a huge group of best friends. But where does the Uley's adoptive child come into this big group?
1. Drawings make the person

**11/25/11- Growing Up Together edited. **

**I had started this awhile ago and then I fell out of Twilight world but now I am back in. I hope you guys like it better.**

**~HelloToGoodbye~**

* * *

_"Callie, Danny," yelled Mom "Get in here; dinner is ready!" I ran as fast as my little 5 year-old body could, trying to beat my brother Danny._

_"I'm gonna beat you!" he yelled to me, smiling _

_"No you're not!" I yelled back then started laughing as he shot ahead of me. His long legs could carry him further than my short ones._

_I saw Mommy standing in the doorway watching us with a smile on her face. I loved Mommy so much, even though she wasn't my real mom. My real one left me on Mommy's door step; she treated me like her real daughter. She told me I was adopted when Danny got angry at me and blurted out I wasn't his real sister. _

_I looked over at Danny and saw his short black Quileute hair swaying in the breeze. He had sweet brown eyes that danced against the bonfires we went to every Thursday. I had grown up knowing he was my brother, but when I found out he wasn't, it was weird becoming his 'sister' again._ _I hope when I am older that he will ask me to the bonfire like Dada ask Mommy to one before either Danny or I were born. _

_I walked up the rest of the way to the house, he was waiting there with a huge smile on his pretty face, "Ha, I beat you."_

_"Yea, you always do." I said smiling back at him; I walked in the house and Dada wasn't waiting in the kitchen for dinner like he usually was._

_"Mommy where is Dada?" I said, worry coating my voice._

_She smiled at me reassuringly, and said "He's at work, sweetie. Now get in here and eat your chicken nuggets!" _

_I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen table, so Danny wouldn't eat all of them, but I couldn't help wonder what Dada does for work. I was always curious but no one would tell me what Dada did when he went to work._

* * *

After dinner until we were 10, Danny and I would draw. I would make a wolf and he would make different drawings. We made them for one another. Danny always liked the way wolves appeared so scary but on the inside they are like big teddy bears. I don't think I ever had a reason for any of the drawings Danny ever made me. That's why now, 14 year-old me had miscellaneous pictures all over my room. They cover the ceiling above my bed for me to fall asleep to.

"I don't understand why you don't take those things down." Danny said leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. I smiled at him taking in his gorgeous features.

"I love them." I state simply. "Each one holds a special meaning." He walked over to my bed and lies down; looking at all of them and then finally the one I did last night of a darkish-brown wolf.

"Is that one new?" he asked as he pointed to the drawing. I think that it was my favorite one that I had drawn. I did it last night after school while looking out my window, imagining it standing between the trees gazing up at me with soft features. Its intense brown eyes sending shivers spiraling down my back but reassuring me from my fears with the message hidden in its eyes.

I shrug and mutter, "I did it last night when I got home from school"

"I think that's my favorite one yet." He mutters thoughtfully.

I mentally shrug, "Is Dad home yet?"

"Yep, got home awhile ago, he told me to let you know that Paul and Rachel are coming over tomorrow."

"Oh, crud. I forgot about that."

"Yep," he replies, popping the 'p'. He gets up from my bed, making his way to the door. "I'll see you downstairs."

He turns the corner and I fall back onto my bed. I hated acting like his little sister all the time when all I wanted to do was have him see me as a girl only two years younger than


	2. Music?

Well I decided to put another story up. This is were Callie and Danny grow up.

_"Danny, Callie were are you?" I heard Mom yell I smiled to myself. I was playing Hide and Seek, Danny didn't want to play, and mom couldn't find me anywhere. Silly Momma never trust the mind of a 7 year-old. I saw Momma through the wooden crate I was hidding in. Momma got it in the other day. It was for a costumer. My Momma was a Wedding PLanner, she even planned her own wedding! _

_"Here you are" I looked up and heard Momma say. I started to giggle and she lifted me out and threw me over her shoulder, spinning me around like I was a bird. I love doing that it was so much fun. _

_Mommy put me down, smiled, and said "Go get Danny dinner is almost ready" I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I reached Danny's room and knocked like the good little girl Momma taught me to be. _

_"Ya?" Danny said and threw the door open. _

_"Momma says dinner is almost ready" I said and then I noticed the music he had on._

_"What is THAT!" I said with a frown on my face. I hated that music Momma said it was bad for me, so I never listened to it._

_"Lil' Wayne" he said like I was stupid. He might be two years older but that gave him no reason to be mean to me. I started to tear up and ran to my room. I slammed the door and started tearing the fairie pictures he drew for me up. I heard Danny open my door but I didn't let him see my tears._

_"Callie, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say it like that" He said I looked up and he ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Im sorry" He whispered_

_I looked at him again and he smiled and said "Lets go get dinner" I smiled back at him and we walked downstairs hand-in-hand like we always do._

I looked at the taped up fairie picture in my hand. It was my second favorite one. I felt so bad for ripping it up. Now im 14 and know better than to let my emotions get the better of me. I was laying on my bed then reached for my diary. I loved to write in it so I could get my feelings for Danny out. No one knew except Cassie my best friend. She was the best. I turned on my iPod Touch to Somebody's Hero by Jamie O' Neil. I started to sind cause no one was home. Mom was at work, so was Dad and Danny was out with friends. His groupies as he calls them. I start to think of all Mom has done for me. Before I know it the song is over and I hear clapping.

"You're awesome" Danny said with his signature smile with his dimples that I love so much.

"Why are you here, Were are your friends!!" I yelled at him, embarrassed that he heard me singing.

"There downstairs, I just wanted to check on you" He said with a laugh "Don't worry your secret is safe with me" With that he crossed his heart and went downstairs.

I put my head in me head and laughed. He may be a pain but I love him.

**Love it Hate it. tell me!! Thanks and this is the same Callie and Danny from Drawings.**

**Danny's friends are all the wolves sons and Callie doesn't know about wolves but Danny does.**

**Danny's freinds names are going to be on my profile soon and pictures of everyone as soon as I can!**


	3. Dresses

Hey guys heres chapter 2 its a little gothy! Oh and all this belongs to Stephanie Meyer except Callie and Danny.

_"MOM NO!" I screamed at her the final time. She was trying to get me to wear one of her bridal dresses so she could put the final touches on. She looked at me like "You are doing this" and I sighed. _

_"Fine" I said with another sigh. She now looked giddy. Her and her girlfreinds are over with there husbands, Danny and his friends, and little ol' me. She brought me inside her room and made me slip in to the bridesmaid dress. She and all the other girls had even made my prom dress! I looked at myself in the mirror with the dark-green one-shoulder dress my black shoes._

_"Oh you look beautiful" My mom said while smiling at me "Lets go downstairs and show the boys" She smiled at me. I looked at her and sighed I may be 10 but I am smart enough to know my mom planned this. We started to walk downstairs and I heard someone whistle. "Wows" came from everyone and Mom helped me up on the platform to do the pinning. I looked up and ALL of Danny's friends and him were staring at me. I blushed and looked down._

_Mrs. Uley can Callie have that dress?" said Kim, Jareds wife, my Dads friend. My mom smiled but shook her head._

_"Its for Ms. Tamyon, shes getting married to nice Mr. Cametol" she said "Get down Caliie we have one more for you to try on" I ran up the stairs as fast as I took the next dress a pretty purple dress that was shorter than the other one and it was strapless._

_"this one brings out your eyes" Mom said "Come on downstairs" Motioning me i ran downstairs and hopped on the platform._

_Goddammit dont run with that dress on its not ladylike" Mom said I just turned around and smiled at Mom. _

_"My little girls growing up" Dad said and he hugged me from the platform and swung me around. I laughed as hard as I could and then Casey came in with a J-14 magazine._

_"LOOK HOW AWESOME JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE IS!!!!!!!!! she screamed and me and her grabbed hands and started jumping around._

_"Callie go up and change so you don't ruin it" Mom said I ran upstairs and changed then me and Casey ran downstairs._

_"Listen to this you could win a date with Taylor Lautner! She said I smiled he was kinda cute_

_"Awesome hes cute. Enter" I said She smiled at me and got a peice of paper and envelope. Danny walked over with his friends_

_"Hey callimeal" he said and I grinned knowing he wanted it to bug me but it didn't. I smiled at him and waved._

_HEY CALLIE" his freinds yelled at the same time and I flinched. They all laughed_

_"I hate you all" I said with my serious face. They just laughed at me_

_"You looked pretty hot up there on that platform Callie" Kyle said_

_"I am 10 dimwit if you touch me I can sue." With a smile I walked away swinging my hips while I went._

That was so long ago it feels like ages and now everyday I wear those dresses for Mom. I thought that one last thought before I drifted to sleep thinking about Danny.

**I hope you guys like it now Im gonna go work on my Profile for you guys. I'll update soon**


End file.
